The Beyond Birthday Collection
by kori hime
Summary: A collection of stories about Beyond Birthday. This series pairs him with other characters of Death Note and tells the stories of what would have happened. Seventh installment: B/Mello - ghosts. 'Mello finishes Another Note & gets a visit from a ghost...'
1. BLight: Nothingness

**SPOILERS for ALL of Death Note and bits of Another Note. L's real name is used as well. Post-series.  
**

**Disclaimer: For all the chapters, I own none of these lovely, albeit fucked up characters.**

**B/Light - Nothingness**

* * *

His head was foggy, but all the pain was gone. At least, he thought there should have been pain. As the fog lifted, Light opened his to see a familiar face with unfamiliar bright red eyes.

"Ryuuzaki...?" Light questioned the last remnants of fog dispersed.

Suddenly, the memories of his crushing defeat by Near came rolling back, and the fact the man in front of was dead, as was he. Light stood firm at seeing his old adversary although perturbed by the fact that 'nothingness' seemed a lot more like 'hell.'

"I went by that name once," the red-eyed man said with a strange smile that confirmed that this was not L. "Although, I figure you have mistaken me for Lawliet. Quite a common error, actually."

Light scrutinized this L look-alike and caught a good look at the man's eyes. "You have Shinigami eyes," Light stated, wondering how this man possessed them.

The man grinned, showing his teeth that had speck of what looked like blood on them. "And you must be _Kira_, if you know that," the man stated. "Although, I can't see your name or lifespan over your head, but that's just because we're both dead."

Light continued to look this man over carefully, keeping his guard up. "I am Kira, but who is Lawliet?" he asked.

The man frowned. "You disappoint me. You killed him, yet you did not know his name?" the man asked incredulously then he clicked his tongue. "Tut tut. _L_ Lawliet should have at least lost to you because his name had been found out by you. What, you manipulate a Shinigami into doing your dirty work, _Kira_?"

Light growled as it hit him. L Lawliet, L's real name, the name he had just let Rem find out and had not bothered to find himself. It still stung that he had taken down his rival down that way, but it had been the only way at the time.

"I bet you don't even remembered that you killed me, too, _Kira_," the man said, saying Kira like it was a dirty word. "Not that I'm bitter about dying. On the contrary, I had planned to die much earlier in L.A., so L Lawliet would have a case he would never solve."

Light's brows furrowed as he went through his memory banks for murders in L.A. that L had solved. After a moment, it clicked. "The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases," Light finally said. "You are Beyond Birthday. You died January 21st, 2004 by heart attack. I remember writing your name because it was so strange, and you vaguely reminded me of L..."

B grinned. "I'm so flattered _Kira _remembers me. Although, I did not kill anyone who was not already going to die that day," B stated and pointed to his red glowing eyes. "Technically, I was wrongly killed, was I not?"

"You murdered those people in such a disgraceful way. Their deaths already being predetermined does not make you innocent." Light sneered.

"Ah, true," B said nonchalantly. "Yet, does killing all the people you killed since you did in the name of _justice _make you any less of a murderer than I?"

Light's face contorted into one of anger. "I know I am a murderer, but I _was right_," Light growled. "My murder was done to protect the innocent. I gave up my innocence for _them_."

B tilted his head. "Sounds like an excuse to solve your boredom to me," B shrugged as he spoke. "Though, I doubt even you thought it would lead to such a magnificent battle of wits between you and Lawliet."

Light was about speak up, but B would not have it. "I think you talked of your 'righteousness' enough just before you died. You do like long-winded speeches, don't you?" B asked, rhetorically. "That's really all you did after Lawliet died. How boring. You must miss your 'Ryuuzaki,' yes?"

Light recoiled as B placed a hand on his cheek. At that moment, Light felt glad he had killed this man; B was crazed with Shinigami eyes and a genius as well. The world would not have survived had this man ever escaped jail and planned something more elaborate than the L.A. BB murders. "That is no business of yours, murderer," Light spat out as B came closer to him.

B even moved like L, and that one thought had caught Light off guard. B kissed him, full on the mouth. Before he pushed away, Light's thoughts lingered on L and that he may have kissed like B did. Light pushed the thought away as he pushed B away.

B grinned afterwards the red flecks on his teeth that Light had thought were blood was gone. He had found out in that kiss that the red flecks were leftover strawberry jam from something B must have ate. Perhaps he died eating strawberry jam, and that was why he had it on his teeth? Light shook his head as he backed away from B a bit more.

"As I thought," B concluded. "You miss Lawliet. You'll never get to where he is. If I didn't, neither can you."

And with that, B disappeared leaving Light alone in what had to be the real 'nothingness' Ryuk had spoke of, and he would never leave.

* * *

**First of many B related pairings. I've written a bunch, and I have no idea why I posted this one first. Perhaps because I see it as sort of Light torture, and he was bothering me every waking moment to write this? Light is a VERY bitchy muse. Suggest B pairings if you like.**


	2. BA: first kiss

**B/A - first kiss**

"You're gonna kill yourself today, aren't you?" a young B asked A.

A looked up frantically. "I- how did you know?" A asked, a tremor in his voice.

B tilted his head. "I'll tell you since you'll die soon and can't tell anyone anyway," B paused. "Well, you wouldn't tell anyone anyway because I doubt you'd believe me."

A looked scared for a moment, looking into B's strange red eyes. "I'll believe whatever you say..." A concluded quietly.

B smiled slightly. The smile looked strange on his lips. "I can see your name and lifespan above your head," B stated. "Actually, I can see everyone's name and death day."

A's eyes widened. "Wow... That must be..." A trailed off.

"Horrible? Depressing? A better reason to commit suicide then 'I can't take this becoming L stuff anymore?'" B rattled off.

A looked away, ashamed. "You know why I haven't killed myself, Apple Abandon?" B asked, and A flinched at the mention of his real name. "Because I don't use everything around me to my advantage. Like the fact that I know Mr. Wammy is going to die on November 5th 2004, so I don't bother to get on his bad side, but the cook? She's going to kick the bucket in a few months, so why bother pretending to like her?"

A slowly absorbed the information. "...that makes sense, I guess," A said quietly.

"Of course, it does. That is because I'm the one who will surpass L. Not you because you die today," B said with a strange look on his face as he looked A over. "So any last request before you off yourself? Want a goodbye kiss?"

A blinked and bit his lip. A had not really thought about last requests. It was not as if he were on Death Row, and he had no choice about his death. He chose this. A quietly nodded his consent, and B grinned wickedly as he brought his lips to A's for his first and final kiss.�

Apple Abandon died later that night by hanging himself in his closet. For some reason, he had decided strawberry jam would be his final meal.

**I don't own A, but I did make up his name: Apple Abandon. The name just felt really catchy.**


	3. BL: never

**B/L - never**

**SPOILERS for L's name because B's creepy like that.**

* * *

The strawberry jam dripped from his fingers that he held over his mouth, licking up every drop. B looked over to L who was watching him curiously.

"Hm? Do you want some?" B asked, holding out the jar in the hand that wasn't being liked clean of jam.

L shook his head as B pulled the jar back to himself and grabbed the last glob of jam in the jar. L crinkled his nose, deciding no matter how wonderful strawberries may be, that he'd never like strawberry jam.

B finished licking his fingers and put the jar onto the ground. Before L could react properly, B was kissing him on the mouth. L could taste the sweet strawberry jam he demanded to detest only to like the taste and kiss back.

B cut the kiss short and licked his lips. "I know you want to hate it, but you'll never be able to, L Lawliet."

B turned and walked away, leaving a shocked L behind. After B was long gone and the shock had mostly gone, L picked up the discarded jar of strawberry jam with two fingers to dispose of it. He would never like strawberry jam. Never.

* * *

**Short and sweet? Please review! Also, my 'Near's Plushie Collection' has a new story that has a B plushie, if you wanna go read it. **


	4. BNear: Pet

**B/Near - Pet**

**This was a request done to the song 'Pet' by A Perfect Circle at my song lyric meme. The link is on my profile.  
**

* * *

Near shivered as B placed a blanket over him. B had broken out of jail; he had gotten a wonderful idea. If he could not beat L, make sure there would be no more L's. Near was the best Whammy's had to offer when B had gotten the idea in his head, unfortunately for Near.

B was amused. Near looked small and fragile, but he was not showing any fear. On the contrary, Near's eyes were dark and cold and calculating, and it sent a pleasant shiver down B's spine. "Would you like some strawberry jam, little Near?" B asked in a fake saccharine tone, holding out the jar to Near.

"No thank you, Beyond Birthday. I do not take food from crazed kidnappers or murderers," Near said calmly as he twirled a bit of hair.

B frowned deeply and scooped up some jam to put in his mouth. "That's very rude. Has L taught you my name but no manners?" B chided.

"I've never met L, so he hasn't taught me anything," Near said quietly as he pulled one knee to his stomach, fiddling with the blanket with the hand that was not twirling his hair.

B licked off some jam off his fingers thoughtfully. "Hmm, so he's never met you? Does that mean he won't save you, Near?" B asked with a tilt of his head.

"Most likely not," Near answered, "but why would I need him to? I'm quite confident I can outsmart you myself."

B snarled. "You are nothing compared to me, _N_. I'm _B_; _B_ comes before_ N_!"

B closed in on Near's face, keeping their lips only inches apart. "You can outsmart me, can you? Go back to sleep; you're obviously dreaming," B said, baring his teeth that had bits of jam that looked like blood. "But if you want to stay awake, I can take advantage of your weak spot."

Near moved back, hitting a wall. He had not moved back intentionally; B just inspired such reactions from his victims. B moved forward, inches away from Near; he could see the strange blood red irises of B's eyes and smell the strawberry jam on his breath. Near still kept his stoic mask upon his face, but his body was not obeying him anymore, clearly betraying the fear that was growing the pit of his stomach.

"You know what your weak point is right now?" B asked. "You may _think_ you know how to deal with me, but you have no idea what I'll do, and that singular thought frightens you."

Near tried to even out his breathing, but he felt panic wash over him. B started to laugh. "Kyahahaha... I was right; poor Near is frightened," B said with glee. "How about I put a part of your mind at ease? You won't die anytime soon; your death is a long way in coming, lucky you."

Near's brows furrowed at the comment. It felt as if B _knew_ when he would die, but that would not be possible unless B was going to kill him himself. Strangely, the guarantee on his life had slightly put Near's racing mind at ease. At least until B's lips had found his. Near's mind was racing again and so was heart. He had no clue what to do in this situation. B was right; Near was frightened. How was he to know B would use such tactics? The percentages were so low, Near hardly considered that B might...

B pulled away, leaving Near breathless. "Don't worry. That kiss was the test. You passed with flying colors. Just what I expected," B said before he licked his lips. "You thought that the percentages were so low that you put that scenario out of your mind. Tsk tsk, you'll never become L at this rate."

Near's stoic face was back, B chuckled. "I'm not going to rape you. Just go back to sleep. I'll protect you from the boogeyman, and you'll be back in your bed with all your toys and puzzles," B said with a sort of strange look in his eyes. "Although, can you really trust a crazed kidnapper slash murderer?"

B began to laugh again, loudly and maniacally. Near shut his eyes tightly and attempted to sleep. Maybe B was telling the truth, and he could be back at the orphanage by morning. Near doubted it, but there was really nothing he could do now but sleep. He feel into a fitful sleep with B's cackling as white noise in the background of his dreamscape.

The next morning, Near found himself safe in his bed as if nothing had happened. Near searched around and found no proof of his kidnapping except for the red strawberry jam stain on his white pajamas, a red handprint on his shoulder from where B has held him down to kiss him. Near shuddered involuntarily as he curled into a tight ball, bringing his blankets closer to him. Perhaps, if he slept again, it would really all be a dream.

* * *

**Man, I feel so bad for Near in this one. B is one CRAZY muse. I swear, Near almost got raped in this one! I wouldn't allow it. Merrrr... I need to go write stuff where Near gets happys... (snuggles Near)**


	5. BLinda: Creepy

**B/Linda: Creepy  
**

Linda had been rather young when she first met Beyond Birthday, better known as B. B was a strange individual. He had graduated from Whammy's years ago, yet he came back. From what Linda had heard, once you leave Whammy's, you did not tend to come back to visit. Why had he?

Before she could gather any more thoughts on the subject, she felt a stare on her back, making her hair stand on end. She turned to see red eyes watching her. Linda gulped before speaking up. "Who are you?" she asked, hoping her voice did not shake.

"I'm B, and you're Linda," he said with a strange, feral grin.

Linda gasped. "Hey, how did yo-"

"Roger told me, silly girl," he answered smoothly.

That was not enough to sooth Linda's now fraying nerves. His eyes were still locked on her; it felt like those blood red eyes were piercing her soul. It was as if those eyes were some sort of kiss of death to anyone who was unfortunate to fall under his gaze.

"I have a test, so I must be going!" she squeaked before running off in the direction of her dorm room.

As she ran, she could hear B's eerie laugh echo down the hallway as if it were mocking her until she reached the sanctity of her room.

* * *

**This one was done by randomly choosing two characters by drawing numbers. Linda kept popping up, actually. It was strange. Reviews are love!  
**


	6. BMisa: I didn't expect that!

**B/Misa - "I didn't expect that!"**

"I didn't expect that! I'm so proud, Misa-chan!"

Misa smiled at her mother as they walked the overly warm summer streets of L.A. "Thank you, mama! Misa got the job! And they even paid for us to come to L.A.! Too bad daddy couldn't come..." Misa trailed off as they passed a sweets shop.

Misa's mother grabbed her hand, stopping them before they passed the sweet shop. "Let me get you a treat, Misa-chan. One little pastry won't hurt your figure, will it?" he mother asked.

Misa shook her head. "No, mama. Let's go get something sweet!" Misa exclaimed as the Amane women went into the sweet shop together.

"Darling, I'll order us something, and you go find a table, okay?" Misa nodded and went to grab a table.

When she sat down and looked up, she saw a bright pair of red eyes staring back at her. Misa blinked, thinking they must be contacts since no one could be born with such unusual eyes. He had messy dark hair and messy clothes, so Misa just thought he was a slob. Maybe he was a pervert, by the way he was looking at her. She tried to pull her gaze away from his, but she found it difficult to pull her eyes away.

Misa shook her head, breaking eye contact, but she only looked back when she reopened her eyes. The man who looked not much older than herself, placed a few bills down on the table and got up to leave. He stopped just before passing her and moved his face closely to hers. She turned away, but Misa could feel his breath kissing her ear. "Nice meeting you, Misa Amane," the man whispered before moving away, leaving Misa in a panic.

She was not famous yet, so how did this stranger know her name? She turned to him quickly, grabbing his arm before he left.

"Who are you?" she asked, surprised she could say anything at all.

"You can call me B. I must be going. I recommend this," he paused as he pointed to a certain dessert on the menu that she had yet to look at, "particular cake. It's my favorite since it's filled with strawberry jam."

He left, and Misa turned back to look at the menu. She swallowed hard, and she hoped her mother had bought her chocolate cake or anything that was not strawberry flavored.

**This took place during the summer of 2002, just before the B.B. Murder Cases. Plausible?**


	7. BMello: ghosts

**B/Mello - ghosts**

* * *

"...good memories and nightmares," Mello read the last line his prologue of his case file.

Mello had decided to write out what L had told him one day about the case, before he died by Kira's hand. He had written it in reverse order. He had started with the end and worked his back to the prologue. With the last line he read of the prologue, it was finished. Mello stretched his arms and glanced over to Matt who was sleeping soundly on their bed. He was glad Matt could still sleep so soundly even with all the shit Mello had put him through.

He took a deep breath and smelled strawberries. Mello's brows furrowed. He almost positive they did not have anything-strawberry flavored or scented, let alone any real strawberries. Mello stood quietly and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him quietly as not to awaken Matt.

Mello stumbled for a moment into the living room, looking for the light switch while running into computer parts and game controllers. He cursed to himself as he turned toward a sound. He saw two red glowing orbs in the darkness. His eyes widened as he quickly groped the wall for the light switch. When the lights finally flickered on, Mello's head whipped over to where he was the glowing re orbs, but there was nothing there.

He sighed. "You need to get to bed..." he muttered to himself.

"Kyahahaha..." a voice echoed quietly behind him, and Mello stiffened, knowing the laugh since he had only written it down on paper a few hours earlier.

Mello shook his head. There was no way; his mind was playing tricks on him, and the added stress of writing that case file while putting the final touches on the Takada kidnapping plot was just getting to him. He felt cool, clammy breath at his neck, moving up to his ear, and Mello did not know what to think anymore.

"You've seen Shinigami, Mihael Keehl, yet you do not believe in ghosts haunting wicked little boys in the night?" the voice rasped behind him.

Mello felt fear, but his anger won out over it. He lashed out behind him only to hit a wall with his fist. He quietly hissed in pain and backed away from the wall. He may not have been able to hit anything, but he could _see_ him clearly, Beyond Birthday.

"How the _hell_...?" Mello asked angrily as he held his injured fist to his hand.

B cackled at Mello's apparent confusion. "You're just a silly little boy playing with fire, aren't you, little angel Mihael?" B asked as he brought a hand covered in strawberry jam to his already red-stained lips.

Mello glared at the semi-transparent B. "I'm no angel, and I may be playing with fire, but I can handle it, you murderer," he answered vehemently.

"Tsk, tsk, M thinks he can do any better than L?" B chided, licking the remnants of jam off his incorporeal fingers. "Kira won't win, but M will not _win_ either."

Mello had to hold himself back from punching the spirit since it would be futile to try. "You're saying Near will beat me?" he growled.

"Of course, M! It goes L, M, _then_ N. L dies, M dies, and N _lives_," B said followed by another burst of eerie laughter. "Wait. Let me correct myself; both M's die."

Mello grinded his teeth. "I may die, but Matt will live," he sneered, wishing that this apparition would just leave already.

"Kyahahahaha, Mihael is a deluded little angel, isn't he?" B laughed as he approached closer to Mello, whose pride would not let him back away from the approaching apparition. When B finally reached Mello, B placed a hand on the back of Mello's head, and Mello could _feel_ him, making him freezing place. "Is the little angel frightened now?"

Mello's profanities were trapped in his throat, but even if he could vocalize the words, those cold, strawberry-stain lips were on his, making speech impossible. The taste of strawberry jam and blood mingled with flavor of chocolate that Mello usually tasted of. Mello tried to fight the kiss but to no avail. The kiss ended, but only when B felt he had tortured Mello enough.

Mello gasped for air as B began to laugh as he finally began to fade away. "Enjoy the pain of knowing your heart is failing you because your name was written on a scrap of paper," B said as he laughed and faded away completely.

Matt opened the door quietly as he rubbed his eyes. "Mello...? I heard noises. Are you okay?" he asked, sleep still evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep. I'll join you soon," Mello found his voice.

Matt nodded, but he grabbed Mello around the waist. "No, you're coming to bed now," Matt protested as he started to drag Mello back to their bedroom.

Mello did not protest, but when they settled into the bed and Matt kissed him good night, Mello could still feel the lips of the murderer he had written about only hours earlier.

* * *

**...I really frighten myself sometimes. (hugs Mello) I feel bad for every ones of the characters I let met B, but then I'm way too amused to stop. Kyahahaha...? Sorry this was late in comparison to my other ones. I got lazy.  
**


End file.
